


she tastes sweet like candy

by corpsecon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Smut, They deserved better, just some kitchen sex for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: izayoi and ruruka have a peaceful morning in their kitchen....
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	she tastes sweet like candy

"oh yoi-chan!" ruruka squealed as she got lifted up by her boyfriend, placing his hands firmly on her ass and putting her onto the counter of their shared kitchen. izayoi didn't hesitate a moment later to press their lips together, feeling his heart swell as ruruka put as much love into their kiss as he did.

it quickly turned a bit more intimate as they made out, izayoi groaning out due to ruruka suddenly grinding against him, placing her legs firmly around his waist to try to get more friction and keep him close.

"ahhh yoi-chan stop teasing me." ruruka pouted between fits of kissing, her breathing growing heavier.

izayoi didn't want to keep his sweetheart waiting and was quick to start shrugging off his jacket and hers, letting his hands linger at her chest and tease it.

"so meannn." she moaned out as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, pushing into his touch desperately.

"be patient sweetheart." izayoi spoke out, slowly pushing his somewhat cold hand into her shirt, tickling and teasing her skin. she felt so impatient but knew she would be rewarded well for waiting.

she practically cried out in joy as he reached her bra and took no time at all to push it out of the way and grope her, moving his head to leave kisses on her neck, in all the right places.

ruruka couldn't help grinding up against him as he steadily groped and kissed her, eventually moving her hands so they could find their way beneath her boyfriends pants and returning the favor.

izayoi could never handle it when ruruka took matters into her own hands, quite literally, and stopped his groping momentarily to pull her shirt off, quickly undoing her bra and trailing his kisses down onto her chest.

"yoi-channnn.... i can't take it anymore, i need you insideee." ruruka let out a mewl of pleasure as she shakily undid his pants, trying desperately to not focus on how his soft lips moved against her nipple.

"anything for you." izayoi replied back, using one hand to gently lift his girlfriend slightly so he could pull down her shorts and discard them on the floor. 

ruruka took that time to reach into one of the cabinets of their counter and pull out something kept stocked due to this happening far too often.

after their pants and underwear were left on the floor, izayoi took the lube and did the honors of preparing his girlfriend. he loved this part the most if he was being honest, seeing her face scrunch up in pleasure as he pressed his fingers inside of her, watching ever little moment of pleasure and knowing he caused it.

ruruka didn't need a lot of prepping, and she was quite impatient so she didn't want much, but izayoi liked to take his time so he could get every one of her favorite spots, watching her twitch and gasp and beg for more.

when he was finally satisfied, he put on a condom and added some more lube.

"open your eyes sweetheart, look at me." he whispered to her, which never failed to get her to stare right into his eyes, never taking their eyes off one another as he started pushing in till they finished.

izayoi knew that ruruka enjoyed it fast and rough, but he also knew she could learn some patience and took his time pushing in inch by inch, listening to her moans and whimpers.

ruruka wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting so badly to beg for him to go faster but knew how much he enjoyed this.

once he was fully inside, he sped up, much to ruruka's pleasure as she moaned out and arched her back. 

"yoi-channn!" she slurred out between gasps, moans and whimpers.

"good girl waiting for me." he mumbled into her ear, using one hand to support her back and the other to grope her chest. "you want me to go faster?" he already knew the answer but liked hearing her say it.

"y-yes please! yoi-chan please more! faster...!" she begged, barely embarrassed because she has shared pretty much everything with him, she didn't mind him knowing how desperate she was.

izayoi was happy to comply, speeding up and letting his thrusts be a bit rougher, letting himself smile as he found her favorite spot and heard her cry out in pleasure. she could barely talk full sentences now, a mantra of begging for more and more filled the kitchen.

eventually ruruka couldn't handle it anymore and gasped out an orgasm, scratching her nails against izayoi's back and whimpering. "so goood...."

izayoi was close behind her, pressing their hips flush together as he came and letting her rock against him to satisfy herself before he locked their lips again, swallowing all of her beautiful moans.

it took them a while to calm down completely, izayoi pulling out and letting ruruka cling to him as he cleaned them up, carrying her to the bathroom for a well deserved bath.


End file.
